1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to synchronizing the operation of a mechanical insufflation/exsufflation system with user-induced and/or manually-induced exsufflation for patients undergoing airway pressure therapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients (or subjects) may undergo airway pressure therapy by mechanical insufflation/exsufflation, e.g. to enhance lung mucus clearance. The exsufflation phase may create airflow in the respiratory system of a subject that simulates a cough. The subject may benefit if a caretaker (or user) would enhance cough clearance by manually compressing the stomach area of the subject at the right moment or by applying another treatment to aid airway clearance.